The Contest
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: Eren is a big fan of the famous band The Survey Corps. So when the band hosts a contest, he jumps at the chance. Not to mention the band is attending his high school! Main: Eren x Levi
Eren slowly blinked at the blinding ray of light that was streaming in through his window. _Just my luck that it happened to land on my eyes, and nowhere else_ He thought, groaning before he threw the blanket off his body, and flicked the curtains shut. The entire room was plunged into a translucent darkness again. A sigh escaped his lips, as Eren frowned at the small little alarm clock resting beside his bed. _6am…on a Monday…at least spring break is coming up soon._ Pushing himself out of bed, Eren sluggishly got ready for his last first day of hell. After showering, brushing his hair and teeth, Eren was trying to decide what to wear. In the end, he went with a grey tank top with a navy plaid shirt over it, left unbuttoned; a pair of torn black skinny jeans; his black all-stars and my skeleton key necklace his mother gave to him on his tenth birthday. A quick glance toward his alarm clock had Eren jumping up and grabbing his bag before making a mad dash out the door and running toward the subway.

Eren sighed in relief when he slipped into the subway cart just in time for the doors to slid shut right behind him. Since the cart wasn't full at 7:30 in the morning, Eren was able to grab a seat and place his backpack between his feet. Eren leaned his head back against the cool glass as he waiting for his racing heart to slow down.

"-okay?" Eren heard from in front of him. Opening an eye, he saw a woman peering at him in curiosity and slight concern which caused him to sit up straighter. The woman has long, dark, unkempt brown hair that was tied up in a high pony tail with bangs parted down the middle. She was wearing square, thick-rimmed glasses that rested over wide, brown eyes with a slight golden tint to them.

"I'm sorry?" Eren asked, tilting his head as a blush crept up on his face as the woman grinned wide.

"I asked if you were okay, you seemed out of breath," she restated. Eren's mouth formed an 'o' as he nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Just had a bit of run to catch the train on time." he answered as his phone started ringing, part of a song from the famous band _The Survey Corps_ blaring through the cart. As Eren rushed to find his phone in his backpack, he missed the look shared between the three people sharing the cart with him. He gave a triumphant hum as he finally got ahold of his phone and answered before the song and ringing could stop.

 _"WHERE ARE YOU!?"_ Eren flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear so he could glare at it.

"Mikasa, I'm on the train heading toward the school." He said quietly, rubbing the space between my eyes.

 _"Oh…I figured you were still in bed."_ Was the reply Eren got before his friend hung up on him. Eren frowned as he blinked slowly at his phone.

"Interesting friends you must have" Eren heard a deep voice. Looking up, he noticed a large man sitting beside the woman. The man had a commanding presence; he had a calm, collected expression on his face. His hair was blonde and parted on the left side; his eyes were an icy blue eyes, his eyebrows are also quite noticeable, being very thick and bushy. I took a look at the guy sitting next to me; he had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut as well as narrow, intimidating grey/blue eyes. His face was expressionless and he had an extremely calm demeanor, _wow_ was the only thing Eren could think before he answered the blond man.

"ah…Mikasa likes to act like my mother most days," Eren chuckled as my phone started going off again, another song by _The Survey Corps_ blaring in the cart. Sighing, he answered…missing another shared look.

"Hello Armin…No I haven't reached the school yet…Yes I know it's the 15th…No I haven't had time to check the news…Armin, will you just tell me?" Eren spoke into his phone, Eren's head rested back against the window for the second time. "Armin…Armin…Armin, slow down. You know I can't understand you when you get like this..." He sat up quickly, a large grin on his face "Are you serious!? The Survey Corps are attending a high school in our area!? Dude! I'm getting off the train now so we'll finish this at school alright? Try not to have a heart attack alright?" Eren said before hanging up and looking at the three people looking at him. Eren blushed before grabbing his bag as the train came to a stop.

"Well, it was nice to meet you three. I'm Eren" Eren said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. The woman looked at the two men before grabbing Eren's arm. "Maybe you could help us, Eren. We're supposed to start attending Rose-Maria high school" the woman explained as the group of four get off the train.

"That's the school I attend. Just follow me! Oh…could I have your names?" Eren asked. The three looked at each other before introducing themselves.

"I'm Hanji Zoe" the woman, now known as Hanji, started.

"I'm Erwin Smith" said bushy brows.

"Levi Rivaille" said the dark haired man, causing Eren to shiver at his rich…almost creamy voice. Eren grinned at the three before the group continued toward the high school.

Soo...Yeah...It's been awhile since I've written and the need to write has been really strong but anytime I try to write my mind goes blank. So...Yeah...I tried.


End file.
